Harry's Hope
by GryffindorQueen31
Summary: What if James had a sister? What if she took Harry from the Dursleys?
1. Prologue

The girl watched, waiting for the other three wizards to leave before moving silently to the baby on the doorstep. She crouched down and kissed his forehead, murmuring a spell to protect him until she could return. Kayla slipped away into the night, disappearing to her home to wait patiently for the time to be right to enact her plan.

She had been planning what would happen for awhile, having made plans with the people involved in the future. She knew there'd be no going back after this and that things would change completely. She'd created an alternative universe simply by coming back and doing this already.


	2. Enacting the Plan

Time Skip of Three Years Later (August 1984)

Kayla arrived, well dressed and knocked on the door of Number Four, Privet Drive. She waited patiently for the door to open and smiled at the blonde woman who opened the door. "Hello... Can I help you?" Petunia Dursley looked at the dark haired woman who just tilted her head slightly. She subconsciously straightened her posture, arms crossing across her chest defensively. The Muggle woman had an uneasy feeling, neck prickling slightly.

"Yes. Yes you can. I'm here to take my nephew, Harry." Kayla needed her plan to work to help prevent a lot of heartache.

"Your nephew? You're one of them?" Petunia Dursley's face looked disgusted and fearful at the realization of who was there.

"Yes. My nephew. I know you don't want him. So give him to me." Kayla casually pushed past Petunia and opened the cupboard door after magically unlocking it. She took the tiny child up into her arms as he slept. "I'll be taking him and you'll be forgetting you ever saw him."

"Freaks. The whole lot of you." Petunia sneered and then her expression blanked with a wave of Kayla's hand, forgetting ever seeing her nephew. The dark haired woman stepped around Petunia Dursley and carried Harry out into the sunlight which caused the tiny child to stir slightly.

"Shh." Kayla hummed and tucked him more securely against her chest while walking to a car with dark windows. "Time to go home, young Potter." She buckled him into the car-seat before driving back to the apparation point, returning the rental car and apparating with him to Gringotts to discuss custody as the sole remaining Potter other than Harry. She strode confidently into the building and greeted the goblins in their own language. They instantly became more courteous and helpful as she requested to speak to the Potter Vault manager and they were asked to wait, which nearly an hour was spent to wait to test them.

"Please follow me." A gruff looking goblin stated in the Goblin language and led them to a comfortable meeting room where a Goblin waited. The Goblin who had led them left and the one at the head of the table nodded.

"I am Griphook, Potter Vault Manager." The Goblin greeted, causing Harry to wake up.

"Aunt Petunia?" Harry looked around and realized that he wasn't in his cupboard where he had fallen asleep, starting to freak out.

"Shhh, Harry... Don't worry." Kayla rubbed his back, speaking softly and gently knowing the Dursleys just shout at him most of the time. "You're going to go live somewhere else."

"This is Harry Potter?" Griphook raised an eyebrow. "And you are?"

"Yes... And I am the current Lady Potter... In 2017." The woman knew the Goblins knew time travel was a possibility.

"Blood test to confirm. Or show the Lady Potter's rings." Griphook couldn't see her hands.

"Let's do the blood test... The other me has the rings." Kayla's lips twitched into a smile, fingers combing through Harry's hair.

"Time travel and body splitter. Impressive." Griphook called one of the other Goblins to bring the bowl and dagger.

"Well, I am one of the Olympian children." She smiled pleasantly as the other Goblin entered. She held out her hand when prompted, not flinching as the dagger sliced her hand and squeezing the blood into the bowl before vanishing her own blood off the dagger. "Pardon me for being cautious."

"No offense taken." The Goblin inclined his head slightly before doing the Family Tree test, The Inheritance test, and the test to see who she was Bonded to. "Potter, Black, Malfoy and Lupin? How?"

"Potter because of Harry, Malfoy through young Draco, Sirius and Remus for the final two." She answered. "But for the time being, I need to be a Potter relation. Like James Potter's sister. Say the one who was ill as a child and went to America for clean air. There was an incident... Regarding Harry's ex wife being crazy and a potion that woke something up in my blood."

"That will be easy... Euphemia and Fleamont had stopped being in the public so much when James was born, it was entirely possible for Euphemia to have another child without anyone knowing." Griphook grinned, more showing his teeth than anything which kind of fascinated Harry who had been sitting quietly. The black haired toddler leaned forward slightly, looking curiously at the goblin who raised an eyebrow but ignored the child otherwise.

"Are you ready to go home, Harry? To your real home? No more Dudley, Uncle Vernon or Aunt Petunia." Kayla cooed softly, kissing the small Potter's head as Griphook cleared his throat.

"Here are the papers. The originals are filed here now, here is a list of all the Potter properties plus the Black properties. I will recall all the keys to the vaults and deny access to everyone except yourself and young Harry." Griphook pressed his hand onto the bank papers and a shiny gold key landed there. "There is the Potter key. I'll send the others when I get them." He showed them out.

"Let's get you home now." Kayla used Apparated to just outside where Potter Ancestral Manor would be and closed her eyes, letting her magic reach out to the wards which resonated with her. "Aperi ad familiam." She sang out, the wards responding to familial magic and saying. The house became visible in the distance and the great big gates surrounding the property appeared near her, the gates creaking open. "Welcome home, Love."

Harry shuddered lightly at the magic washing over him, feeling safe and happy. "Where are we?"

"Potter Ancestral Manor. This was your dad's family's oldest home. There's a few others. It's a bit of a long walk." Kayla stepped in the gates and then apparated them to the front door. She had not wanted to take the very long walk up to the front doors nearly two miles away.


	3. Potter Manor

Kayla pressed her hand on the doors and they creaked open, Harry slightly behind her as they entered. With a wave of her hand, light flooded the hall and alerted the painting of the parents of James Potter that someone was there.

"Who's there?" Fleamont called before seeing them. "Who are you?"

"This is James' son... And I'll explain who I am soon enough. Harry needs to be checked by a healer before I can really explain." Harry was priority in her mind and life right now. Kayla would answer while Harry was being checked over. She accepted the directions to the parlor and summoned a healer while explaining to Harry that he needs to trust the new person and herself. Harry had felt safe with her and stayed close when the healer came in.

"Hello. I'm Healer Smythe." The healer greeted them. "This is the child?" He had soft brown hair that framed his face, gentle hazel eyes and a slight spray of freckles across the bridge of his nose. Thomas Smythe had wanted to be a healer ever since he was small and now at the age of 25 he was living his dream, helping people and making their life better.

"Yes. I need a confidentiality oath though..." The woman gave him a look. "He's important to our world."

Healer Smythe's eyes widened slightly and he nodded. "I, Healer Thomas Smythe, swear on my magic to reveal to no one who my patient is nor his results without express permission of his guardian." There was a burst of magic and they nodded.

"Why don't you two stay here and conduct the exam? I need to speak to my parents' portraits." Kayla disappeared back into the hall to talk to Fleamont and Euphemia.

"Are you going to answer now?" Fleamont asked.

"Is there any way I could talk to you both somewhere more private? Oh. Wait... I'm going to do something." Kayla went into the study, closed her eyes and pulled them through to her. "There... Now I can explain without having to move your painting."

"What just happened? We were just in our frame... Now we have bodies." Euphemia looked at herself and her husband.

"I pulled you through to me. It's easier to explain like this. I am from the future." Kayla handed them the papers from Gringotts. "This will help."

Fleamont read through the papers and handed them back once he was done. "So you're going to be our daughter while you're in our time."

"Yes. It seemed easiest. Mostly because I have quite a good amount of knowledge of Potter manor from my time. Not much has changed." Kayla smiled at them.

"Who are you in the future in the other universe?" Fleamont sat behind his desk.

"Lady Potter-Black for something. Or Lady Lupin-Malfoy for others. And other times Lady Potter-Black-Lupin-Malfoy. Well acting Lady for Malfoy and Potter really. I'm raising Harry's children with him." Kayla explained.

"I see. Well... Welcome to the family." Fleamont smiled. "I'm glad Harry's found someone."

"His children were with his crazy ex wife. Like all she cared about was being Lady Potter." Kayla scowled. "I really don't like her."

"That's horrible!" Euphemia looked horrified.

"Thankfully Harry had a prenuptial agreement that said Ginerva couldn't take his money. She's trying to take his kids. But thanks to some veeeeery old magic, they aren't her kids but mine now." Kayla looked smug when she said they were her kids.

"Everyone signs an agreement in marriages into this family. It's always been made so in case a super rare divorces happened no one can try to steal the fortune." Fleamont supplied.

"The fortune has grown quite a bit since your time." Kayla put her hair up into a ponytail. "But Harry's thankfully away from that horrible woman."

"She sounds terrible. Is there any specific reason you came back?" Euphemia got right to the point.

"To fix the past and save a whole lot of heartbreak from happening." The young woman was fierce in her answer, believing in her mission. "I want to give Harry a better life than what he had."

"That is very noble of you." Euphemia looked at the girl fondly, already liking the woman who would be caring for her grandchild. "But what would happen if you tried to go forward in time?"

"No one would know who I am. I've been transplanted back in time and a life created for me in this time. I don't mind though. I kind of created an alternate universe though. So in my original universe, things are still the same. Think about it this way. There are books and each has its own universe in a way. That's what real life is like." Kayla explained. "I just created an off shoot because the original still had to happen in order for me to even know to go back in time."

"That does make quite a bit of sense. Because if you go back in time, what you've done would have already been done in that universe. But it creates an alternate universe that complies with the change." Fleamont smiled softly, enjoying having someone to discuss theory with.

"Exactly. And I hope to prevent certain deaths and tragedies that are easily preventable by simply having him with me." Kayla's eyes were determined before she shot up out of her chair. "I'll be right back." She made her way to the other room where Healer Smythe was cradling a crying Harry who was distressed by a potion that had made his whole body feel weird.

"He didn't take well to the potion we needed for the test to check his health completely." Thomas handed the small boy to his presumed Aunt.

"He doesn't remember anything from that incident or before it. So magic is kind of a shock. What I tell you is also confidential. Do you understand?" Her eyes were intense, staring into Thomas's soul.

"Yes, Ma'am. I'd never reveal anything or do anything that could cause harm to anyone." Healer Thomas agreed, looking just as serious.

"Harry was left with muggles for a few years. So who knows what we'll find? I've been in America since I was small and no one notified me about where Harry was." Kayla whispered, bouncing Harry in her arms and wrapping her magic around his gently. "They seemed like very terrible muggles so I'm honestly terrified of what has happened to my sweet boy."

Thomas Smythe's heart broke at the sad expression on the woman's face. "We'll see what we can find and then I can help you arrange anything else you need." He promised.

"Thank you so much, Healer Smythe." The newest Potter smiled softly at him, shifting Harry in her arms.

"I just need to cast one spell to get a list of his medical history." Thomas got out his wand and cast the spell, a roll of parchment appearing. He read it and frowned before he handed it to Harry's Aunt.

"Filthy scum." Kayla was scowling, shifting the sleeping Harry in her arm again. "How could someone be so terrible to a child? All they want is to be loved and cared for. Let's start treatment right away."

"Yes, Ma'am." Healer Smythe nodded, pulling out some of the needed potions. He listed off everything he could give him right now and the Potter Lady nodded.

"Sounds good. Let me wake him." Kayla sat and gently shook the toddler, waking him with soft words. "You need to take some yucky stuff to help you get big and strong!"

"Okay, Aunty." Harry was used to doing as he was told, obediently opening his mouth for the foul tasting potion which made his face crinkle. He didn't much like these but he took them for the nice lady and nice man who have him instead of Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon. He finished all four and laid his head back down on his Aunt's shoulder, closing his eyes.

"Poor little one... He's so tired." Kayla sighed, leaning back and rubbing the child's back. "He's had a very long day. Thank you, Healer Thomas Smythe."

"You are welcome, Ma'am." Healer Smythe smiled and left.


	4. Trials

(December 01, 1984)

Kayla waited, tapping her fingers as she waited for a response to her letter to the bank. She had requested a full inventory of the Black and Potter vaults, making sure no one had unauthorized access to the money and items within.

In the meantime, Kayla set about writing letters to Augusta Longbottom and Arthur Weasley. She also scribbled a quick note that went out to Minerva McGonagall. The soft brown haired woman knew how much Minerva meant to Harry in her universe.

Finally a summons from the bank came through and Kayla smiled. "Harry, love?" She called to make sure he was still playing happily.

"Yes, Aunt Kayla?" Harry came over as fast as his small legs could go, more open now than he had been two months ago. He stopped in front of her, adorable with his new glasses on. She had asked if he wanted his eyes fixed by magic but he wanted the glasses when he heard his father had worn glasses all his life.

"How about a visit to the bank?" Kayla smiled softly, running her fingers through the messy dark hair.

"We see Griphook, Mama?" Harry looked excited, tilting his head into the hand on his scalp.

"Yes, we'll see Griphook." Kayla nodded. "And you have a Mama, Harry. Lily is your Mama." She understood the poor child's confusion though, smiling to show she wasn't mad about his slip up. She rose to her feet, lifting Harry with and getting ready to go after bundling Harry up in a traveling blanket to keep him from getting soot in his face. She stepped through the Floo and arrived at Gringotts, being brushed off after bumping into a red headed man. "Oh! I'm sorry."

"No problem, Miss." Arthur Weasley smiled, having much more hair now than he did in her time and universe.

"Potter. Kayla Potter." She introduced, seeing his eyes widen. Clearly he'd received her letter and that was why he was here. She led him to the counter and spoke to the Goblin in the Goblin Language, the trio being seated and asked to wait. "I need to speak to you and a few others."

"I got your letter and came from work." Arthur used an emergency summons to Gringotts as his reason for leaving, knowing he couldn't be cited for it.

"I'm sorry for pulling you from work." The Potter apologized, keeping Harry covered until they were brought to a small meeting room. She uncovered Harry finally, watching the small boy looked around curiously before he noticed Arthur.

"Hello there." Arthur had nearly fallen from his chair in surprise at seeing Harry Potter finally after Dumbledore had just told them that the boy was still safely in his relatives care.

"He's quite shy." Kayla let Harry wrap himself in the traveling blanket after she cleaned it. "He's not met many people."

"I suppose this is why you wanted to see me." They heard another voice from the doorway and Augusta came in, Neville following close behind his Gran. The tiny blonde boy looked thoroughly frightened.

"Yes, Madam Longbottom. I am Lady Kayla Potter. Sister of James Potter." Kayla introduced herself, smiling at Neville who smiled back hesitantly. "And this is Harry Potter." She uncovered Harry's head again, seeing him peek at Neville.

"I suppose you expect us to believe that. James did not have a sister." Minerva's voice was cold as she strode into the room. "Give me the boy, imposter."

"You're going to frighten the children. Why don't we all sit and Griphook will explain." Kayla held Harry closer, rubbing his back. The Goblin came in shortly after and sat at the head of the table.

The goblin showed them a copy of the Potter family tree that did in fact bear a sister to James. "Lady Potter has been in America since she was a small child, living with Charlus Potter who passed away shortly before James and Lily did. She remained at Ilvermony, training under the headmistress." Griphook rolled the family tree up and summoned a scroll and a dagger.

"To further prove I am who I say I am. I'll do a heritage test." Kayla smiled softly, setting Harry down by Neville in the chair next to Arthur before holding her hand out to Griphook and he sliced her palm. She squeezed blood onto the paper and it was absorbed quickly, words replacing the splatter.

Name: Kayla Marie Potter

Age: Twenty Two years old

Sire: Fleamont Potter

Mother: Euphemia Potter

Family: James Fleamont Potter, Lily Potter née Evans, Harry James Potter (nephew)

Spouse: N/A

Title: Head of Potter Family, Interm Head of Black Family, Descendant of Gryffindor

Wand: Hawthorn wood, Unicorn hair, 11", slightly springy flexibility

Inheritances: Drakon (Forced inheritance awakening)

"Are you satisfied?" Griphook smiled at the assorted company.

"Thank you, Griphook. We'll need to talk privately for a bit. And then you and I can discuss the other matters." Kayla smiled, responding in Goblin Language.

"Yes, Lady Potter." Griphook left the room.

"What does a forced inheritance awakening mean?" Arthur knew he'd heard the term before, he couldn't remember where though.

"It means either the blood was dormant. Or something happened that forced the inheritance early." Minerva was pale.

"I'm okay though. Don't worry. There were no side effects except being hyper aggressive at first after the first time I changed. And hyper vigilant for the first three months I had Harry. That is why we hadn't contacted anyone before now. I had to get my other side to calm down." Kayla created a steeple with her fingers, noting how she had ended up with both boys in her lap. Her eyes were shadowed at the moment as she looked at the two children.

"Why exactly did you call us here?" Augusta questioned, ignoring her grandson in the woman's lap.

"Because I need your support to free Sirius. He did not betray the Potters. They switched, last minute. I knew Sirius from letters my brother sent me." Kayla was fierce. "He wouldn't have done it. They didn't even give him a trial, didn't check his wand."

There were gasps from the other three adults. "He killed twelve muggles and laughed as they took him into custody." Minerva protested.

"He was in shock because two of his best friends were dead and the one he thought was the traitor wasn't the one who betrayed them. But the one who no one expected had." Kayla rubbed her forehead tiredly. "I need to know if you'll help me or not. There's other things I also need to do."

"If this is true... Then the Ministry has done a great injustice." Augusta spoke slowly, contemplating what she could do already. Minerva looked faint for a moment before nodding, resolving herself.

"An innocent man has spent three years in Azkaban." Kayla reminded them of the importance. "By the time they get through formalities and agree to let him go. It will probably be closer to four or five."

"If you knew this. Why didn't you come forward before?" Minerva was curious as to why now.

"I was 19 years old when they died. I was not informed of where Harry was placed. Because there was no way it was him once I reread my brother's letters and if I had known where Harry was placed, I would have been back sooner."

"What happened? While he was with those muggles?" Minerva had watched them, seen how horrible they were.

"Atrocities. He was abused. Mentally and physically." The young woman spoke bluntly. "Do not speak their name though. His nightmares have just barely ceased occuring every night. His healer and I are working on a plan for a mind specialist to come and talk to him. Most likely Mind Healer Ted Tonks."

"Ted Tonks? Isn't that Andomeda Black's husband?" Arthur questioned.

"Yes. He's one of the best and that's what Harry deserves." Kayla smiled softly at the sleeping toddlers in her lap. "Arthur. Your son has a pet rat, correct?"

"Yes, Scabbers. Why?" Arthur looked surprised.

"Can you bring him to the next meeting? I want to take a look at something." She had a look on her face as she looked at Minerva.

"I will." Arthur nodded, wondering if he could ask her something once everyone had gone.

"I need to be getting back to the school." Minerva stood up. "Please owl me with the next time and date of the meeting." She had a note hidden in her sleeve that had been given to her under the table. The dark haired woman left, going to the Floo to go back to Hogwarts.

"I also have business to attend to." Augusta also stood up.

"Will you be leaving Neville with the elves?" Kayla questioned.

"Most likely. They keep him from being in the way." Augusta slipped and revealed her disdain for the child.

"How about Neville comes to Potter Manor and has child to child time to promote healthy bonds? And he'd be out of your way." The Lady Potter smiled sweetly.

"Fine." Augusta said shortly. "I will send an elf to gather him at 7 pm." She left.

Finally it was just Arthur, the two boys and the woman. The two adults looked at each other for a moment in silence.


	5. Truth

"You needed to ask me something?" Kayla smiled reassuringly at Arthur, letting him know that he could speak freely.

"I have this feeling... That I am having my memory wiped repeatedly. I wake up, get to a certain point in my day and then it's blank for awhile." Arthur knew how serious his thoughts were. "I wanted to know if you could help me." He felt a great deal of trust in her already.

"I'll have Griphook do a heritage test which will also see if there is blocks on you." Kayla patted his arm before sending the summons to the goblin who arrived shortly. "Arthur Weasley wishes to gave a heritage test done, Griphook."

"Very well. Will you be accompanying him?" Griphook bowed slightly.

"If he wishes me to." Kayla silently asked Arthur the question.

"Yes. Please." Arthur nodded quickly. "But what of the children?"

"They can remain here until the cleansing. Then they will go in a separate room." Griphook addressed the issue while summoning the dagger and bowl again. He sliced Arthur's hand neatly and soon several pieces of parchment appeared.

Name: Arthur Septimus Weasley

Age: 35 years old

Sire: Septimus Weasley

Mother: Cedrella Weasley née Black

Siblings: Bilius Weasley, Cador Weasley

Spouse: Gideon Prewett, Molly Prewett (Forced Bonding, invalid)

Children: William Weasley, Charles Weasley, Percival Weasley, George and Frederick Weasley

Title: Head of Weasley Family, Interm Head of Prewett

Wand: Maple, 10 inches, Unicorn hair, firm.

Inheritances: Drakon

Blocks: 67% on Core (Albus Dumbledore), 80% on inheritance, 75% on Mate Bond, 88% Memory Block

Arthur felt faint, staring at the parchment. "This can't possibly be!"

"Forced inheritance blocking! Mate blocking!" Griphook muttered, sending a message to the king. "You will need to be in the room during the cleansing as Black Family Head." He addresses the girl.

"I can do that. We need someone to get the other children. They probably have blocks on them also. I will not allow anyone to harm family." Kayla was twisting the rings on her fingers, having received the heads rings in this universe. "I want everyone to be checked. Who knows what's been done?"

"My children?" Arthur looked anxious.

"Do not worry." Kayla patted his arm reassuringly. "They will be okay."

"We have dispatched a wizard courier to gather your children with a note from you giving permission." Griphook had returned. "They will arrive momentarily."

"Thank you." Arthur bowed to the Goblin. "And thank you for helping me." He turned to Kayla, ruffling her hair like he would a sister.

"Anytime. But you mess my hair up and I'll get you good." She laughed, tilting her head back.

The pair laughing were interrupted by the door opening and five children being brought in. "Dad? What's going on?" Bill asked the question, the twins behind him.

"We're going to have some testing done." Arthur gestured for them to come in. "This is Lady Potter-Black. She's the head of the Potter and Black families."

"I thought all the Potters died out." Bill was suspicious, crossing his arms until the parchment bearing Kayla's heritage results floated to him.

"We're having you tested for inheritances and general health." Kayla shifted her nephew and Neville.

Griphook came in and conducted each test one by one. All the children were Gideon and Arthur's children. Each child was shocked and confused, looking anxiously at their father.

"Don't worry. Everything will be okay. We can put our trust in Kayla as the head of the Black Family." Arthur smiled.

"As your father's maternal parent's head of house, you also would fall under my responsibility or your grandfather Septimus' as the head of Weasley. Since your father is the interm head of Prewett, you technically could be on your own but we felt it was better this way." The young woman spoke, stroking Harry's soft hair as he slept.

"And with the inheritances coming through from the Black side, we need to be under her care." Arthur had had things explained to him.

"Are we ready for the cleansings?" Griphook came in. "Healer Smythe is on hand for afterwards to check them."

"Oh good. He can watch the kids." Kayla dimpled as she smiled. "He's a nice guy." She defended herself as Bill raised an eyebrow. "He's helped a lot with Harry."

"Ah! Hello Lady Potter!" Healer Smythe grinned. "I see you've brought Harry and is that Neville Longbottom?"

"Yes, yes it is. Healer Smythe, can you watch them until after the ceremomy?" The only female in the room asked the healer who nodded and accepted both toddlers into his arms. "Good luck."

"Thanks." Kayla snorted. Griphook led the way, followed by Arthur and Kayla side by side and then followed by Bill who was followed by Charlie, Percy and the twins.

Thomas held in his laughter until after they were gone and then he snickered, thinking they looked like a line of ducks. He didn't want to wake the children and get his head bitten off by an angry Mama Drakon. Granted, he didn't know about her inheritance but still it was hard to not compare her fierceness to a mother Dragon.


End file.
